Saskatoon Fire and Protective Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 125 Idylwyld Drive South Built 1964 :Rescue Engine 11 - 2009 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/25A/25B) :Rescue Engine 12 - 2009 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/25A/25B) :Rescue Engine 13 - 2008 Spartan Diamond LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#2763) :Ladder 1 - 2002 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1750/300/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#124123) (SN#SE 2602) :Car 52 - 2016 Ford Interceptor Utility (Battalion Chief) :Rescue 1 - Water rescue unit Fire Station 2 - 3111 Diefenbaker Drive :Engine 21 - 2009 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/25A/25B) :Engine 22 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SO#124100) (SN#SE 2582) :Tanker 2 - 2013 Freightliner FL 108SD / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M458) :Brush 2 - 2011 Ford F-550 4x4 / Blanchat (150/300) Fire Station 3 - 2613 Clarence Avenue South Built 2018 :Rescue Engine 3 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500) (SO#124103) (SN#SE 2585) :Brush 3 '- 1997 Ford F-250 brush tender :'Car 100 -''' Ford E-350 Fire investigation unit Fire Station 4 - 2106 Faithfull Avenue Built 1961 :'''Engine 4 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M757) :Rescue 4 - 2009 HME / Ferrara (Ex-Hyde Park / West Leechburg Volunteer Fire Department) :Engine 41 - 1993 E-One Cyclone Vista / Superior (1250/500) (SO#12791) (SN#SE 1324) :Engine 18 (Reserve) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1250/500) (SO#15167) (SN#SE 1527) Fire Station 5 - 421 Central Avenue Built 1966 :Engine 5 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M777) :Brush 5 - 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 / Blanchat (150/300) :Tanker 5 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106V / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M221) Fire Station 6 - 3309 Taylor Street East Built 1978 :Rescue 6 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer Commander heavy rescue (SN#2937) :Rescue Engine 6 - 2007 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1250/500/2x40F) (SN#2658) Fire Station 7 - 3550 Wanuskewin Road Built 1987 :Rescue Engine 7 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 2583 or SE 2584) :Hazmat 7 - 1992 International :Hazmat 7 Trailer Fire Station 8 - 207 Slimmon Road Built 2010 :Ladder 8 - 2010 Pierce Velocity PUC (1750/300/100' Sky Arm) (Ex-Ladder 35) :Rescue Engine 8 - 2009 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/25A/25B) :Engine 14 (Parade) - 1948 Mack (1050/125) Fire Station 9 - 870 Attridge Drive Built 2002 :Engine 9 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 2584 or SE 2583) :Command 9 - 1984 Orion Bus (Former Saskatoon City Transit) Assignment Unknown :2008 Ford Expedition :(23) - 2008 Ford F-450 Brush Truck :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 799) Spare Apparatus :Engine 15 (Spare) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500/35F) (SO#18673) (SN#SE 1868) :1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/400/25A/25B/75') (SO#19850) (SN#SE 2076) On Order :Engine 3 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry :Engine 11 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry :2019 ? / ITB hazmat Retired Apparatus :1996 Ford F-350 / General light rescue :1992 International / General heavy rescue :1992 Chevrolet / Crestline light rescue :1992 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SO#12291) (SN#SE 1242) (Sold to Hanley-Rosedale Fire Department) :1991 GMC Top Kick / General tanker (420/1500) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#E6145) (SN#SE 1103) :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 798) (Sold to Borden & District Fire Department) :1986 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/100') (SN#T86-121) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Chicoutimi) :1986 International COF1950B / Thibault quint (1050/100') (SN#T86-120) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Varennes) :1981 International CargoStar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 424) :1981 International CargoStar / Superior / 1992 Crestline rehab pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 423) (Sold to Churchbridge Fire Department) :1981 International CargoStar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 422) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 166) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 165) (Sold to Whitecap Dakota First Nation Fire Department) :(35) - 1974 Hendrickson 1871-S-LP / 1989 Superior / Calavar Firebird 85' tower (1050/300/85' mid-mount) (SN#SE 984) :1971 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1971 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Warman Fire Department) :1971 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Wakaw Fire Department) :1966 International / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#66049) :1966 International / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#66050) :1962 Ford C-850 / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#62094) :1962 International V200 / King / Trump snorkel (-/-/65') (SN#6012) :1960 International / King pumper (840/500) (SN#6008) :1959 Ford / King aerial (-/-/65' mid-mount) (SN#5912 ) :1957 Mack B-Series pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Engine 1) (One of the 57 Mack sold to Dundurn Fire Department) :1957 Mack B-Series pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1957 Mack B-Series pumper (625/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 'Anniversary Series' Open Cab 840/500 Pumper (Ex-Engine 15 :1947 International / LaFrance booster pumper :1942 LaFrance M-5-100-JOX aerial (SN#L-2062) Future Plans The City is planning to build a replacement Station 5 closer to the intersection of Preston Avenue and College Drive. Construction is scheduled for completion early in 2020. External Links *Saskatoon Fire & Protective Services *Saskatoon Fire & Protective Services Facebook page *Saskatoon Firefighters (IAFF Local 80) Station map Category:Saskatchewan Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Blanchat apparatus Category:Departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus